Salvation
by Ilovecats
Summary: Theresa left Harmony five years ago. She returns with a terrible secret. Can anyone help her overcome her past? Therox
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The fists beat into Theresa's already numb body. She flinched every time they struck her stomach. She knew all she had to do was anticipate for the moment when the attack would be over. That's the only thing she could do._

Theresa woke with a start. She was crying as she gathered her blanket around her even more tightly. "I hate you, Joshua," she screamed. She left her husband three months ago. Most of the physical scars had healed, but the psychological and emotional scars haunted her dreams and terrified her every waking hour. Tomorrow she was going to the one place she thought she would never go back to-- Harmony.

Theresa didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen or talked to anyone in town for five years. "I abandoned everyone when I left town. Ethan and I hurt each other so much." She said good bye to her family and friends and never looked back.

_"Luis, you know that I can't stay here. It's just too painful to see Ethan and Gwen together. I promise to call you when I get to where I want to go."_

_They both knew that this wasn't true, but neither __was__ willing to admit it. She hugged her brothers and mother._

_"Oh Whit!__ Never give up on love. I still need to believe it can happen."_

_An intercom voice broke through the tearful goodbyes. __"Now boarding flight 103 to Denver."_

_Theresa left her life behind and headed toward the plane. She didn't know how long she was going to stay in Denver, but she knew she would never come back here as long as Ethan and Gwen were in Harmony. She boarded the aircraft and looked out the window as the plane left Harmony._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it. An prologue of sorts. This story is already completed so you don't have to wait too long for updates. Anyone interested in reading the rest of the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any characters that you recognize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa stopped in front of her childhood home. She looked at it for some time. "What am I supposed to do now? I just can't waltz in there and pretend the last five years didn't happen. I can't tell them the truth either. They'll blame me for staying with him for so long."

As Theresa was contemplating what she would say to her family, Luis came out of the house holding a baby girl. Theresa quickly hid behind a tree and watched her brother as he played with his daughter. "Oh, Luis, so much has changed since I left," she said through her tears. She just sat there, under a tree, and looked intently at her family.

"Oh Eva, my sweet girl. You are the luckiest baby I know. You have a family that loves you. Your mother Sheridan and I are in love so you don't need to worry about growing up in a loveless home. And you have your grandmother, Pilar. Unfortunately your grandfather Alistair and Uncle Julian are evil men. But you still have your cousin Fox and my brothers, your uncles, Antonio and Miguel. Oh and let's not forget your aunt Gwen. Then… then there are my sisters." Luis began to cry as he thought of his little sisters. "Paloma, my youngest sister, you remember her, don't you? She visited us last Christmas. She… she's the only natural aunt that you've met. Your big brother, Martin, though, he met my other sister, Theresa. He was too young then to remember her now, but she's very beautiful, just like you." He kissed his baby girl and bounced her on his knee. He missed her so much.

Theresa was crying uncontrollably now. "How could I have been so selfish? Joshua was God's way of punishing me." _Don't be foolish. Your therapist told you to stop blaming_ _yourself for what that bastard did to you._ No matter how many times she said that to herself, she was never able to convince herself that she didn't deserve the pain that Joshua handed to her. "What was I thinking when I came home?"

She was about to leave when a voice behind her said, "Hello."

Theresa turned around and saw a little boy, not much older than six standing there. "Hi," she said uneasily.

"Who are you? Why are you standing under my tree?"

"I'm, my name is . . ." Theresa thought for a moment. She couldn't tell this little boy who she was. What if he told Luis? "Marie, my name is Marie. I was looking at the man in the yard over there with his daughter."

"Oh, ok. My name's Martin. That's my daddy. I'll go get him so you can meet him." Martin grabbed Theresa's arm and proceeded to drag her toward Luis. "Daddy, daddy," he called out. "This woman was hiding in our yard."

Theresa desperately tried to wriggle free from the child's grasp. She put her head down so that her brother would not see her face. She managed to break free and ran down the street.

Luis watched this scene in horror. The woman, in her attempt to get away, shoved Martin on the grass. He ran over to his son to make sure he was okay.

"Daddy, that lady was weird. She told me that she was looking at you. I thought she wanted to meet you."

Luis thought about the woman he had just seen with his son. "Did she tell you her name?" He could have sworn that the woman looked just like Theresa.

"Marie," the boy said proudly.

"Oh," he mumbled as he took his children into the house.

Theresa stared back at her former home. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she turned to leave. She started to run as far away from Harmony as she possibly could. She was crying so hard that she was unable to see where she was going. She did not see the man standing in the street and she ran right into him. "I'm so sorry," she sniffed.

"Theresa!"

Theresa looked up. Before her stood a man of more than six feet. His hair was spiked and blond and his eyes shined like chocolate. He was just like she remembered him. "Fox, I was just leaving."

Fox looked at the woman before him. She was a shell of what she once was. He felt that she was sad, always so sad. "When did you get back into town? It's been like what, five years? Where have you been?" He had to get her to stay. He knew her family needed to see her.

"Um, I just got back today. But it was a mistake, I can't be here. I have to go." She tried to push him out of her way.

Fox grabbed her wrists to prevent her from escaping. "Don't go. Your family needs you now. Have you even seen them? Miguel is really sick. The doctor doesn't know if he'll survive. Please, go see them."

Theresa could barely hear what Fox was saying. When he snatched her the way he did, her mind went back to the first night Joshua had hit her.

_"Look. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going, but I had an emergency." Theresa smiled at her fiancé and continued to fold the laundry._

_"Was I finished talking to you?!" he screamed angrily. "I told you not to go anywhere unless I said you could go." He looked at Theresa with anger in his eyes._

_"Ok, I promise, next time I'll call you before I go anywhere." She knew Joshua had a temper, but the look on his face scared her._

_"You better!" He grabbed Theresa's wrist and threw her against the wall. She stared at him, stunned by what he had done. "Look, I don't like hurting you like this, but you have to do what I say."_

_Theresa just sat there, rubbing the back of her head. "Excuse me!" she shouted through her tears. "I am not your slave."_

_"But you will be my wife. You just can't go running around doing whatever you feel like. I love you," he said as he left the room._

Theresa couldn't lose another man that she loved and shrugged off the incident as an accident. She wished that she had the courage to leave him then.

"NO! I will not allow you to hurt me again," Theresa screamed.

Fox looked at her. She wasn't making any sense. "I'm not hurting you," he said, dropping her hand.

Theresa came out of her haze. She saw that Fox was looking at her. She didn't care anymore. She just collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably.

Fox didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do. He knelt down, scooped her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

Theresa wasn't sure how long she was crying. She wiped away the tears and looked at Fox. "Please don't tell anyone that I was here. I thought I was ready to come home. I now know that I was wrong."

"Theresa, you have to see your family. Didn't you hear me earlier? Miguel is very sick."

This time Fox's words registered in Theresa's head. "Oh God," she cried. She got up right away and ran back to her family. Fox was right behind her the whole time. She got to the door and prepared to knock but stopped herself. Fox stood there and waited for Theresa to make a move. "I can't do it," she whispered. She wanted to run away again.

"Allow me," he said as he got in front of her. He gently tapped the door and waited for a response.

Martin opened the door and squealed, "Fox!" His eyes lit up and he gave his cousin a huge hug.

"Do you know where your father is? I have a present for him. It's something that I know he really wants."

Luis came up behind his son. It was obvious that he had been crying. "Unless you can bring me a miracle, I don't want it. The hospital called earlier. Miguel slipped into a coma."

"NO!" Theresa's voice screamed from behind Fox.

"Well, I guess I can give you a miracle then," Fox said hoping to cheer up his friend. "I have someone I know you need right now." Fox stepped out of the way to reveal Theresa. She stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh." Luis ran to his sister and held her. "Where have you been?" He led her into the house. "Martin, go get everyone. Tell them that Theresa is home."

The little boy ran out of the room and did as his father told him.

Theresa sat on the couch, feeling numb. She looked around the house and took it all in. "The house hasn't changed much," she said emotionlessly. She stared blankly at the wall as others began to crowd into the room.

"Oh Mi ha," Pilar called out. She took her eldest daughter into her arms and gave her a hug.

Theresa continued to stare at everyone until her eyes landed on Gwen. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Where's Ethan?"

"We got a divorce two years ago. I'm married to Antonio now." Gwen looked at the woman that she once hated and felt sympathy.

She scanned the crowd and remembered her family. Antonio and Gwen were holding hands. She appeared to be pregnant. Sheridan stood near Luis holding the baby she had seen earlier. Martin stood next to his father. Her mother looked so frail and sad. Fox started to go but Theresa reached for him. "Don't leave."

Fox looked at her questioningly. "This is a family matter. I shouldn't be here."

"PLEASE!" she implored.

He gave up and sat down on the couch next to Theresa.

"Well, I guess you all want to know where I've been for the past five years. I've been . . ." Theresa began to tell the biggest lie of her life.

"I moved around a lot at first. But after a year or so I finally settled in Maryland. I got a part time job and took classes at the local college at night." She smiled at the fact that she did try to make her life better. "I finally got an associate's degree in business about two years later. I got a decent paying job and worked there for about a year when I met the man of my dreams. His name was Greg. He was really good to me." She closed her eyes, licked her lips, and remembered how comfortable she felt in his arms. "I loved him so much."

"When do we get to meet the man who has made my sister so smitten?" Luis asked as his son tugged on his pants.

A lone tear fell from Theresa's eye. "Never," she choked out through the tears. "He's dead."

"Oh Mi ha, what happened?"

"He was murdered," she said bluntly. She began to tremble as Joshua's face came to her mind.

_"Did you think I wouldn't find out? You stupid bitch. You will pay for your betrayal!" He took several photographs from his pocket and shoved them in Theresa's face._

_She gasped when she saw Greg's mutilated body. "You killed him, you bastard!"_

_"Just wait 'til you see what I have planned for you . . ."_

"Theresa, are you okay?" Fox's voice broke through her nightmare.

"NO!" she screamed. "It's my fault that he's dead. I killed him! If I never had met him, if I had been able to say no to him, he would still be alive." She moved closer to Fox just to feel the warmth of his body.

"Don't blame yourself," Antonio said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Everything in my life that has ever gone wrong is entirely MY fault." She wanted to run. Run and never return to Harmony, but her family needed her. "Please, can I go to my room now? I don't want to talk anymore." She stood up and started upstairs toward her old bedroom. "Do I still have a room here?" she questioned her family.

"Of course sweetheart. Do you remember which room is yours?" her mother asked.

"Yes."

As the Lopez-Fitzgerald family talked about Theresa's return, Fox went upstairs to check on Theresa. "Why did you lie to your family?"

Theresa opened her eyes and stared at Fox. She was surprised that he had the nerve to accuse her of lying. "I wasn't lying," she said matter-of-factly.

"When I saw you earlier today, you were terrified of something. And just now when you were talking about Greg, you seemed so... so defeated. Something happened to you that scarred you when you were gone. I'm going to find out, one way or another, and make you whole again." Just as quickly as he had entered her room, he left it.

Theresa remained there silently hoping that her secret would remain that, a secret. But the tiniest bit of her wanted him to know the truth, wanted to be whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any character you recocognize

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox couldn't believe it. He had been searching the internet for three hours and he hadn't found a single article that confirmed his suspicions of Theresa's whereabouts for the last five years. He was about to give up when a headline caught his eye. "Bingo," he said.

**THERESA LOPEZ-FITZGERALD TO TESTIFY IN GREGORY LERNER MURDER TRIAL.**

000

Theresa sat in the backseat of the car and stared out the window. "Mama, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"I told you what happened in the years I was gone, I was just wondering what happened here while I was gone."

"Well," Pilar began. "As you can see, Sheridan and Luis got back together. Beth turned out to be the person who kidnapped Sheridan and stole her baby."

Theresa's eyes opened in surprise. "Why did she do something like that?"

"She wanted Luis for herself. She tried to pass Martin off as her son. Sheridan and Martin bonded and this brought back her love for Luis. They finally did a blood test and discovered the truth. Antonio was devastated by this, of course. I'm not sure what happened between Gwen and Ethan that caused them to get a divorce, but Gwen and Antonio found solace in one another. They were married last year in a small ceremony and are expecting their first child in May."

"Wow, I never thought Gwen and I would ever belong to the same family let alone have her child be my niece or nephew." Theresa took a deep breath. "Mama, what about Miguel? What happened to him?"

Pilar was unsure how to tell her daughter about her brother. "Um, Maria died three years ago. Both Miguel and Kay were devastated. Kay went a little crazy and started accusing Tabitha Lennox of being a witch. She was institutionalized and is still receiving therapy."

The loss of a child made Theresa tense. She knew how unnerving that could be and silently cried in the backseat as her mother finished her story.

"Charity was there to comfort Miguel and they slowly found there way back to one another. They were going to get married but then Miguel got sick. She tries to take care of him, but lately he's gotten much worse."

"Mama, what's wrong with him?"

"He was diagnosed with USOD (unidentified soap opera disease). The doctors are doing everything in their power to save him . . ." her mother's voice trailed off as Theresa sat wondering when her life would go back to normal again.

000

Fox was sure he had found the lead to discovering Theresa's secret, but it was a dead end. The article from the newspaper simply said she was going to present some photographs to the jury and testify how she got them. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself. "Wait." He wasn't sure but somehow he knew to look up Gregory Lerner.

**A LOCAL MAN SLAIN, POLICE BAFFLED BY BRUTALITY OF CRIME.**

000

Theresa couldn't help but gasp when she saw her brother. "Oh Miguel." There were various machines hooked up to him. She wasn't sure what they all did but she knew that these were the only things keeping him alive. "Mama, will he even know I'm here?"

"Doctor Russell told us to just talk to him. He can sense that you're here."

"Can I talk to him alone, please mama?"

"Of course Mi ha." Pilar left the two siblings alone.

"Hey Miguel, it's me, Theresa. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when Maria died. You know I had a baby too. She died." Tears flowed down her face. "I can't cry for her anymore. I love you so much. I... I want you to get better okay. I know that after you lost your baby girl you wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but please, pull through for me. I don't think I would be able to survive another loss." Theresa kissed her brother on the forehead and left.

000

**Joshua Dersky was arrested in the Gregory Lerner murder case. Police say that the suspect was outraged after he discovered his wife was having an affair with the victim. His wife, Theresa Dersky, was also attacked but is expected to live. Police will not release further details of the crime as of yet.**

"Oh Theresa, why didn't you tell anyone?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think? I need feedback!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Did you think I wouldn't find out? You stupid bitch. You will pay for your betrayal!" He took several photographs from his pocket and shoved them in Theresa's face._

_She gasped when she saw Greg's mutilated body. "You killed him, you bastard!"_

"_Just wait __'__til you see what I have planned for you." _

_Theresa screamed when she saw the knife. Joshua raised it in the air and brought it down. She tried to fight back but he was too strong. He brought the knife to her throat and made the fatal slice_.

Theresa bolted up in bed. She was drenched with sweat and panting from fear. She was crying when she heard someone tap on her bedroom door. "Who is it?"

"It's Fox. Pilar told me that you went to your bedroom after you got back from seeing Miguel. I just wanted to check on you."

"Ok." She really didn't want to see anybody right now, but Fox opened her door and sat down on her bed. The concern in his eyes made her cry even harder. "It's just not fair."

He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it ever so gently. "Shh, don't cry. Miguel will get better, you'll see. Especially now that his entire family is here to support him."

"Fox how can you be so optimistic about life? The last several years of my life have shown me that the world is a cruel place. I mean, men tell you that they love you but once you do something to disappoint them; they hurt you in unimaginable ways. Gregory was the only man to love me in spite of my flaws but he died. I hate Ethan. He strung me along for a long time. Then there's Joshua . . ." Theresa stopped when she realized what she had just said.

"Who is Joshua?" Fox asked hoping that Theresa would open up to him. "How did he hurt you?"

"He's nobody."

Fox had grown restless. "Damn it Theresa. Don't lie to me. Don't push me away. Your family may be blind to your pain because they have so many other things on their minds, but I can see through you. You need to tell someone what this Joshua Dersky did to you."

Fox's anger scared her, but the name Dersky was what caused her to tremble. "H-How did you k-know his last n-name?"

"I did some research while you went to see Miguel. Theresa, he killed someone that you loved. He couldn't stand the fact that you had found someone new. Is that why you are afraid to let me in?"

"We were in love once. At least I think I loved him. But he hurt me so much more than you think."

"Then tell me. I won't judge you, I promise."

"He was good to me until . . ."

"Until you had an affair with Gregory?"

"Is that the kind of person you think I am? Some tramp who decided to cheat on my husband? Guess again. He stopped being my husband a long time before that. He beat me, Fox." Theresa lifted up her shirt and showed Fox her back. "One night Joshua came home in a bad mood. He was angry that I didn't have dinner ready for him. He took the chain off of our fence and whipped me. The sad thing is I blamed myself and forgave him. I did that every single time he hit me." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Look at me, crying over the past."

Fox took her shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You don't need to be strong for me. In fact, I want to be your shoulder to cry on, the person you come to when you feel vulnerable, no matter what time it is okay."

She looked at him and nodded. She started to cry harder and buried her face in his chest until she had no more tears left in her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gwen stared at her mother in disbelief. "Why should I care if Theresa came back here to get Ethan? I'm married to Antonio now and carrying his child."

"Make sure she doesn't try to steal this man away from you too," Rebecca fumed.

"Mother, do you even think before you talk? Antonio is Theresa's brother. God, it's your fault I lost Ethan. I should have never listened to you."

00000000

Julian looked at his wife and smiled. "Eve, how did I get so lucky?"

"Through years of kindness and persistence," she said almost coldly.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I'm sorry if I seem distant, I'm just worried about a patient. Miguel is not getting any better. I'm afraid he might not live for another year. The only comfort I can find in his condition is the fact that Theresa is back home with her family. At least she can say goodbye." She began to sob and Julian took her into his arms to console her.

Outside the couple's door, Whitney stood there in stunned disbelief. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Theresa was back?"

00000000

Ethan sat at the foot of his bed and stared at a picture of Theresa. "You're the one that I've always loved. Now you're back and I want you to see that we still have a chance to be together." He smiled as memories filled his mind.

00000000

Dear Diary,

It's been a long time since I've opened up to someone. Why was I so willing to tell Fox things I don't even want to tell myself? He will NEVER find out about Isabella though. Nobody will ever know.

Theresa

00000000

Theresa stood on the wharf and looked out at the water. She took a deep breath and turned to leave. She enjoyed taking walks. It was the only way she was able to forget her problems. She continued to stroll through Harmony, memories flooding her mind as she saw places where she and Ethan spent time together. She suddenly found herself at the bluffs, overlooking the town. She was surprised to see how quiet it was up there. She was ready to leave when she heard a rustling sound behind her. A man appeared with a sinister smile. He was wearing sun glasses and a hat, but she recognized him immediately. "Joshua!" she screamed. But it was too late as two large hands shoved her over the cliff. Theresa felt herself fall into the abyss below.

"NO!" Theresa heard herself screaming as she fell into the darkness beneath her.

"Theresa," a voice was heard saying above her. "Theresa, wake up."

Theresa's eyes shot open. She began to rock back and forth on her bed as the tears came flowing down her cheeks. "Mama, I had a nightmare."

Pilar looked at her daughter and felt her heart breaking. "Oh Mi ha, it appears as if you were in the pits of hell."

Theresa stared at her mother, wiped away her tears and simply said, "I was." She quickly put her head on her pillow, closed her eyes, and prayed for the nightmares to stop.

Unsure of what to do, Pilar left Theresa's room and prayed that her family would suffer no longer.

Theresa stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She was tired and she could see it in her face. She was unable to fall back to sleep because every time she closed her eyes, Joshua's cruel smile was there taunting her. She turned from the mirror and left her house to try and escape her past.

"Hey Theresa," a voice shouted behind her.

Theresa turned around and saw the person who was calling her. "Whitney! How have you been?"

"Theresa, why didn't you call me? When did you get back to town?"

"I got back a few days ago. Everything has just been so hectic lately. I have not found the time to call you," she said quickly. 'Besides, I hate having to tell people where I've been for the last five years.'

"It's great to see you. How's life been since you left?"

Theresa stared at her friend and tried to formulate an answer she would believe. "I've been miserable without Ethan. I finally decided to come back here after I had a bad break up with someone I met in Maryland. I didn't know about Miguel until I got back." Theresa sighed. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Theresa, I don't know how I can tell you this. Chad and I broke up three years ago."

"What happened? You two were so much in love when I left."

"I... I found somebody else."

"Really. Who? Do I know him?"

"He rejected me though. I broke up with Chad and Fox still rejected me!"

Theresa stared at Whitney and tried to process what she just said. "You... you fell in love with Fox?"

Whitney was on the verge of tears. "Yes, I cared for him deeply. I think I still do, but I did something unforgivable. After Fox told me that he didn't feel the same way about me, I tried to get back together with Chad, but he refused me too. Theresa, I don't know how I can tell you this."

Theresa looked at Whitney confused. "What could you have possibly done to upset me?"

"I... I had an affair with a married man. I slept with Ethan."

"You did what?" Theresa asked angrily.

"And that's not the worst part about it either. I got pregnant."

Theresa's features softened. "You're a mother. That's great."

Whitney furrowed her brow. "Are you kidding me Theresa? I had an abortion. There was no way that I was going to be able to take care of a child and have a singing career. And here I am three years later, still trying to become a star."

Theresa stared at her friend in disgust. "I can't believe you. I hate you, you monster. Don't ever talk to me ever again."

Whitney stared at Theresa. "I'm sorry that I slept with Ethan. I knew how you felt about him, but he was the best person to get even with Fox. Besides, you left Harmony to get away from Ethan."

"You think I care with whom Ethan had sex in the past five years? Ethan doesn't mean that much to me. No man does. But, you were blessed with the gift of a child and you threw it away. For that I will never forgive you." Without allowing Whitney to reply, Theresa turned and ran into the street. The sound of a horn forced Theresa to look up. "Joshua!" she screamed as a car came straight for her.

_"I'm leaving you!" Theresa screamed at her husband. "I will not allow you to treat me this way anymore."_

_Joshua came toward his wife and grabbed her arm. "Shut up. You will not leave me. I would kill you before I ever permitted you to leave me." He slapped her across the cheek and threw her to the ground._

_Theresa sat on the floor and rubbed her cheek. "I hate you," she spat at him. She stood up and proceeded to walk out the door._

_Joshua chased Theresa into the street. "Don't run away from me." A car came from out of nowhere and headed straight for the bickering couple._

_"Joshua!" Theresa screamed. The car slammed on its breaks but it was too late, Joshua lay on the ground bleeding. "Oh my God! Joshua, Joshua, can you hear me? I'm so sorry. Joshua, please wake up. You were right. I deserved to be punished. Please don't die. I love you."_

"Miss, are you okay?" a man's voice broke through her memories. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Theresa stared at the driver of the vehicle and realized that he had stopped inches in front of her. "I'm fine," she finally managed to say. Before she could say anything else, she saw Whitney coming toward her. "I've got to go," she stated as she ran across the street to get away. She was looking back to make sure Whitney wasn't following her when she ran into the one man she had hoped she would never have to see ever again in her life.

"Ethan!" she screeched.

Ethan looked up, startled. "Theresa," he said smiling. "I was looking for you. Your mother said you left the house without saying a word this morning. She's worried about you. Why don't I take you home so she can stop wearing a hole through the carpet?"

Theresa thought she was going to be sick. She had left Harmony to get away from this man, only to find one that was much more dangerous. She felt nothing for Ethan, yet he acted as if the last five years had not occurred. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Ethan looked at Theresa and took her hand. "I still love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked at her imploringly.

"What? Do you expect me to jump up and down for joy because you finally realized that you and I are destined to be together? Well, guess what. I don't care. You are five years too late. I've moved on."

Ethan stared at her and shook his head. "Your family told me about Greg. He's dead, Theresa and I'm alive and I want to eliminate the hurt in your eyes." He took her chin and tilted it toward his face. He closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She shoved Ethan off of her. "Get away from me. Whitney told me about your affair. Do you think I want to be with you after you slept with my best friend? Like I told you before, I am over you." With those words, she ran. "Running is the only thing I know how to do," she cried to herself as she made her way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa sat on her bed and stared at the walls. "So empty," she said aloud. "No pictures, no artwork, just bare white walls." Theresa began to sob. "Just like me." There was a knock on Theresa's door. "Go away," she screamed.

"Theresa, we need to talk to you. We're worried about you." Luis opened the door and entered his sister's room. "Mama told me about the nightmare you had last night. She also said that you ran out of the house without saying a word this morning. What's going on? Are you okay?"

Theresa stared at her brother and shook her head. "I'm fine," she lied. "I think it's just the shock of seeing Miguel in the hospital." She smiled to try and convince her brother.

Antonio stepped into the room followed by Pilar. "Theresa, I want to believe you," Antonio began. "But it's hard when Mama hears you screaming and crying in your sleep every night. Theresa, please tell us what's wrong!"

"NOTHING!!!" she screamed at her family. "Why don't you believe me?" She blinked away the tears, not wanting to show her mother and brothers how much pain she was in. "I saw Ethan and Whitney today. Let's just say I found out why Gwen and Ethan got a divorce." She lay down on her bed, hoping they would get the hint and leave.

The Lopez-Fitzgeralds remained in the room, much to Theresa's dismay.

"Mi ha, we will not leave until you tell us what is wrong."

"I… I just have a lot on my mind. I miss Greg so much, Miguel is so sick, and to top it all off, I found out that Whitney and Ethan had an affair."

Luis and Pilar looked at Theresa with surprise. Antonio bent down to meet his sister's gaze. "Did Whitney or Ethan tell you?"

"Whitney," she sniffed. "And she told me about the abortion. I hate her. I hate that she threw away her chance to be a mother."

Antonio held Theresa in his arms. "Don't worry Theresa. It will get easier with time. You'll learn to trust love again. I know Ethan hurt you and Greg is gone, but you will be happy again. Believe me, I thought I would never get over Sheridan or forgive Luis. Now look at me, I'm happily married and I'm going to be a father."

Theresa smiled at her brother. "Thank you. I hope you and Gwen cherish this child. And Luis, I hope you and Sheridan are truly happy with your children. I just can't get over the fact that Miguel is suffering. He lost his daughter." Theresa began to become distant as she stared at nothing in particular.

Luis and Pilar formed a hug with Antonio and Theresa and held one another for a very long time. "In time we will be happy again. Miguel will get better, Paloma will come home, and everyone will have someone to love. You'll see," Pilar said smiling. "You'll see."

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted the close family moment. "Dias mío. Who could that be?" Pilar left her children to answer the telephone.

Luis turned to Antonio and spoke. "I want to thank you again for promising to watch Martin and Eva for the week so Sheridan and I can have a romantic getaway."

Theresa was glad that the spotlight was off of her. She listened to her brothers converse and thought how close she was to telling her family the truth of her past.

"No problem," Antonio replied to Luis. "Gwen is more than happy to help out. She said it will be great practice for when our baby is born. Besides, we both love you and Sheridan."

A scream from the kitchen caused the Lopez-Fitzgerald brothers to race toward the room. "Mama, what's wrong?" they cried in unison.

"Is Miguel okay?" Theresa asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Will this family ever get a break? When will our suffering stop?" Pilar asked aloud. "No," she said as she turned to face her family. "Theresa, that wasn't about Miguel. It's your sister, Paloma."

"What's wrong?" Luis asked concern evident in his voice.

"She was in an accident. She said that she is fine but needs someone to take care of her for a few days. I have to go to be with her. Theresa, I really need to speak to your brothers alone."

Theresa complied with her mother's request and left the room. She remained by the door, however, intent on hearing what her mother had to say that she did not want her to hear.

"I have to go take care of Paloma, but I really don't want to leave Theresa alone. Could one of you watch her while I'm gone? I'm afraid that she won't be here when I get back."

"Mama, I'd love to keep an eye out on her, but Sheridan and I are going on a second honeymoon, tomorrow."

Antonio looked at his mother and nodded. "I will check in on her from time to time. I however will be unable to watch her like a hawk. I will be taking care of two children as well as a pregnant wife."

"I can always postpone my trip with Sheridan. I know that she'll understand."

"I can take care of myself!" Theresa screamed from the next room. "I don't need a babysitter. I should have never come back to Harmony. It's my fault if you cancel your vacation. Just like it's my fault that you didn't marry Sheridan when you wanted to years ago."

"I know you don't need a keeper," Pilar stated. "But I would feel better if I knew someone was here for you, especially if you have another nightmare."

Not wanting to fight with her mother, Theresa said the first thing that came to her mind. "Fox. He said that I could call him anytime I needed a shoulder to cry on. You don't need to worry about me. I have someone here."

Luis, Antonio and Pilar looked at each other. "Well, I suppose we could have Fox stay at the house while I'm gone." Pilar looked uneasily at Theresa.

"No, I don't want anyone to stay here. I'll be fine."

"Don't worry mama. I'm going to be here too. Fox, Gwen, and I will make sure that both Miguel and Theresa are fine. You go and pack to see Paloma. Luis, you should go home too. Sheridan already dropped the kids off at my house with Gwen."

Luis and Pilar left the room to arrange for their respective departures. Antonio took Theresa's hand and held it. "Promise me that you won't run away. I was gone for so long and I know how much that hurt you. Mama needs everyone right now, and so does Miguel."

Theresa looked at her brother and sighed, "I won't do anything foolish. I will call you or Fox if I need something. But only if you promise me something in return."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will never do anything to hurt Gwen or your child. Even though Gwen and I made each other's lives miserable, I don't hate her. I see how happy you are and that is the only thing that matters."

"Of course I wouldn't do a thing to Gwen or the baby. I love them both so much. And unlike Ethan, I will not play with her emotions."

"Thank you," Theresa said quietly before going upstairs to say goodbye to Pilar and Luis.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Is anybody reading this? Should I continue to post it or not?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters you recognize.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Open the present from me first, please mama." Miguel looked lovingly at his mother as he handed her the hand-wrapped gift._

_The family watched intently as Pilar carefully pulled the tape off of the paper and slid the package out from its covering. "Miguel, it's beautiful," she exclaimed showing her children the ornately decorated picture frame._

_"Open mine next!"_

The laughter and joy of the last birthday she spent with her family faded from her memory. She cautiously placed the frame back on the mantle and looked at the photograph her mother had put in it. It was a picture of the entire family, taken a week before her father disappeared. "We were all so happy then," she sighed to herself. Theresa walked over to the coffee table and picked up the photo album she was looking at earlier. She flipped through the pages and noticed how the family had become smaller through the years. When her father left, Paloma was sent away. Theresa continued to flip through the album and cried as her family always seemed to be happy, despite the hardships they had experienced. Her family grew even smaller as the photos revealed Antonio's absence from her life. There were so many years that it was just Miguel, Luis, Mama and herself. She had become obsessed with Ethan in those years. She continued to leaf through the photo album and cried as she reached a picture of her wedding day to Ethan. "That was the beginning of the end for me," she cried. Family members dwindled once more as Sheridan was taken away from Luis. She continued her trek down memory lane and smiled as her family began to grow. Antonio came home and brought Sheridan with him. That day was happy and sad at the same time. She sighed as she witnessed her family continue to increase as both Luis and Miguel became fathers. Her tears flowed from her eyes as the next photographs revealed her absence. She traced her fingers over Miguel and his daughter and sobbed as the next pages showed a much more somber brother, devastated by the loss of his child. Unable to look at pictures of things that cannot be undone, Theresa shut the photo album and walked upstairs to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Theresa stood on the wharf and looked out at the water. She took a deep breath and turned to leave. She enjoyed taking walks. It was the only way she was able to forget her problems. She continued to stroll through Harmony, memories flooding her mind as she saw places where she and Ethan spent time together. She suddenly found herself at the bluffs, overlooking the town. She was surprised to see how quiet it was up there. She was ready to leave when she heard a rustling sound behind her. A man appeared with a sinister smile. He was wearing sun glasses __and a hat, but she recognized him immediately. "Joshua!" she screamed. But it was too late as two large hands shoved her over the cliff. Theresa felt herself fall into the abyss below. _

_She landed on the cold, wet ground with a thud. Her body ached as she pulled herself off the earth. She felt a trickle of blood run down her back. She shivered as a cold breeze passed over her damp skin. She tilted her head upward and stared in horror at the distance she had fallen. She realized that the only way out was up and she started to make her way from the bottom. As she was climbing she heard a familiar voice call out to her._

"_Theresa, I'll help you. Just follow the sound of my voice; it will lead you to safety."_

_Theresa listened to Greg and climbed in the direction of his voice. As she made her way to the top, her foot got caught on a ledge. As she tried to free herself, she let go of the edge and fell back down, even farther into the darkness._

Theresa woke up crying. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. "What are you looking at?" she screamed at her reflection. "You're worthless!" she yelled as she picked up the soap dispenser. She hurled the object at the mirror, immediately sending a shower of glass upon her skin. She stood there bleeding and looked at a piece of jagged glass that had broken from the mirror. She picked it up, set it back down, and ran out of the room. She raced for the phone and dialed Fox's number.

The sound of the phone ringing woke Fox from his slumber. 'Who would be calling me?" he thought to himself as he checked the time. "Hello," he murmured groggily. "It's late," he added angrily.

"I'm sorry," the voice on the other end sobbed. "I don't know why I called you. I cut myself and I got scared."

Before Fox could reply, he heard the click of a phone being hung up, soon followed by a dial tone. "Theresa, what have I done?"

"Why did I think he could help me? Nobody can help me," she stated as her eyes became fixated on the bottle of pills on the table in the den. "Maybe if I take one more I'll be able to sleep," she said as she poured the pills into her hand. She continued to supply the pills to her hand until the bottle was empty.

_**She's back on drugs again**_

_****__**Even though she knows it ain't right**_

_****__**She can't even call up her friends**_

_****__**And say "help me save my life"**_

_****__**She's so ashamed of herself that she's**_

_****__**Come full circle**_

_****__**Nobody understands what it's like to**_

_****__**Be this girl**_

_****__**So She, she disappeared, and **__**she **_

_**Wasn't**__** clear, and she**_

_****__****__**D**__**idn't**__** say where she was going **_

_**Save my life, won't you help me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you help me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you hear me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you help me**_

Fox began to frantically pound on the door to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. "Theresa, if you're there, please answer the door," he called out, fear gripping his throat. "Please let her be okay," he mumbled as he took out the keys Pilar had given him before she left.

_**She had the man of her dreams**_

_****__**And some success**_

_****__**And she was so happy, and looking well**_

_****__**It was this one dark night, that she**_

_****__**Slipped **__**And then the next morning that she**_

_****__**Felt like a piece of shit**_

_****__**So she's hanging out, and she's**_

_****__**With the crowd, and she's**_

_****__**Travelin' where the wind is blowing **_

_**Save my life, won't you help me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you help me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you hear me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you help me**_

Fox immediately ran to Theresa's room. His eyes fell upon the book on Theresa's bed and he instinctively picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Diary,

I know Dr. Griggs thought it would be a good idea if I returned to Harmony and reintegrated myself with my friends and family, but now I'm not so sure. I have had nightmares every single night since my return and they only seem to be getting worse. I keep seeing Greg's body, so motionless, and then the knife. I know Dr. Griggs said writing down what happened will help me cope, but I just can't seem to find the strength inside of me to put the words to paper.

Sad. There are so many people around me yet I have never felt so alone before in my life. The only person I feel connected to is Fox. Perhaps that's because he knows what Joshua did to me and still wants to help me.

Theresa

Fox set the diary down and went to Theresa's bathroom. He gasped when he saw the shattered glass on the ground and he knew he had to find Theresa right away.

_**And he's a real good guy and he**_

_****__**Wants to save her 'cause he's**_

_****__**More than been there all **__**before **_

_**And**__** she's so confused and his heart**_

_****__**Is breaking and he**_

_****__**Dreams she's knockin' on his door **_

_**Save my life, won't you help me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you help me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you hear me**_

_****__**Save my life, won't you help me**_

Fox exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw Theresa sleeping on the couch. His happiness soon turned to terror when he noticed the empty pill bottle lying next to Theresa. He picked it up and cried, "This prescription was filled last week." He touched Theresa and she did not stir. "Wake up," he pleaded as he watched her breaths become more even. He put his head in his hands and began to weep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Want to know if she lives or dies?-- Leave a review.

The song is "Save my Life" by Pink


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"What are these for?" Theresa asked her doctor when he handed her some tablets._

_"They're sleeping pills. They are going to help you get some much needed rest. You've been under a lot of stress. These should help."_

_Theresa gave the doctor a feigned smile and took the vial from him. "Thank you," she said. "I do believe these will help me," she said, the notion of suicide forming in her head. She left her therapist's office and headed to her empty apartment. She sat down on her bed and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the empty bassinet next to her. She began to cry as she took out the pills and swallowed them one by one._

Pressure on his shoulder caused Fox to look up. "Theresa! I thought..." He was afraid to complete his sentence, terrified that she would push him away.

"Gregory is that you?" Theresa's voice sounded distant as her eyes slowly began to adjust to the room.

"No, I'm sorry, but it's just little old me," Fox said, noticing the small cuts on her arms and face. "What happened to you?"

"I... I had a nightmare," she stated as he helped her stand up. "Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Joshua staring at me with those cold eyes and it scared me. It terrified me so much that I thought I saw him in the bathroom and I threw something at the mirror to make him go away."

"I see," Fox said skeptically as he led her to the master bathroom to clean her up. Theresa felt like a rag doll as Fox carried her to the shower. Fox stared at Theresa, afraid to ask the one question that plagued his mind. "Why is the prescription bottle empty? Did you try to kill...?" The remainder of the question stuck in the back of his throat.

"I thought about it," she stated. "I stood in the bathroom staring at the piece of broken mirror and thought how easy it would be to slice my wrists. That's why I called you."

Fox's heart stopped beating in his chest as panic began to set in. He stared at her and unconsciously reached out to touch her. Her skin felt warm to his touch and it sent a shiver down his spine. The words paralyzed him. She could never have tried to take her own life. He had to have heard her incorrectly. He looked into her eyes and knew she was lost in memories, he knew she did try to end her life.

"After I hung up, I saw the bottle of sleeping pills. I just kept emptying the container into my hand. I wanted to forget my nightmares." Theresa sat up in the shower and looked into Fox's eyes. "Hmm," she laughed. "I was so scared that I would take all those pills and never wake up. I flushed them down the toilet instead," she said standing up.

"It would have been so easy," she said to nobody in particular. "It's not like it's the first time I've attempted to take my own life. I've tried this before," she said looking straight at Fox.

Fox felt himself growing hot. He just sat there, listening to Theresa's words. He approached her and took her into his arms as he placed a towel around her shivering body.

"Twice," she continued shrugging off Fox's touch. "The first time I jumped into the river was after Ethan left me and turned to Gwen. I really didn't want to die then, I felt so betrayed that I thought if I tried to commit suicide Ethan would come back to me. But the second time, the second time..." She became distant as memories flooded her mind.

Theresa remained silent as she waited for Fox's reaction. He stood there, unsure of what he should say or do. She nervously moved from one foot to the other. Fox wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But the truth was, he wasn't sure that anything would be okay in her life ever again. He was afraid to touch her, terrified that if he did, she would break. "Now that we have washed the glass off of you, let's bandage those cuts of yours," he said trying to sound as happy as he could.

She knew it. He hated her. He was disgusted that she had tried to kill herself. 'Why did I think he would understand?' she thought to herself. "I think I can take care of myself," she stated, hoping that he would leave her alone.

Fox was startled by the tone of her voice. 'Is she angry at me?' he asked himself. 'Does she think that I will hurt her?' "No," he said firmly. "You called me because you needed someone. You were afraid of what you might do to yourself and I'm not going to leave you and allow you to try anything."

"Why do you care?" she asked bitterly. "Would anybody even notice that I was gone? After all, I was away for five years and my family seems to have faired well without me. I have only brought heartache to mama and my brothers since I arrived."

"Is that what you think? Theresa, your family loves you. They prayed that you would return home everyday. Whenever Luis or Miguel or Antonio would talk about you, they would have this light in their eyes that shone with the love they felt for you. And your mother, Pilar, all she ever wanted was for her family to be whole again. I haven't seen her this happy since you left. Why can't you see that?"

Theresa looked into Fox's eyes and saw something that she had not seen in a long time- compassion. Most of the time people would see her and pity her. But Fox, he didn't feel sorry for her. He was genuinely concerned about her and her feelings. "Fox," she began as she walked up to him. "I would appreciate it if you could help me clean up," she said with a half-smile. She took his hand and led him to her room. "I'm going to put some dry clothes on and you can get rid of the glass in the bathroom."

Fox grabbed Theresa's shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "And then, we are going to bandage those cuts," he said as his fingers grazed her cheeks.

Theresa gave Fox a small smile and nodded in agreement. "Deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only a few more chapters left.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you for not telling Antonio about the mirror. I really appreciate it."

"Your brother already has enough to deal with. He is worried sick about Miguel and he is expecting his first child soon. He doesn't need to be fearful that his sister is going to hurt herself as well." Fox smiled at Theresa's expression. "I, however, will be watching you like a hawk. My sole duty while your family is away is to keep an eye on you. If that means that I have to spend every waking, _and sleeping_, hour with you, I'll just have to make that sacrifice," he said with a mischievous grin upon his face.

"You would really do all that for me?" she asked as she playfully hit his chest. Her face became more serious. "Thank you," she whispered softly. "I thought I could handle this alone, but after last night, I don't think I can control what I do," she said as the tears started to flow from her eyes. "I'm scared."

Fox took Theresa into his arms and just held her as she poured out her heart and soul. "I'm scared too," he whispered into her ear.

"You remind of Greg," she said suddenly. "You both are so caring and understanding," she added.

"Tell me about Greg. How did you meet him?"

"I met Greg in a supermarket. It was the one place that Joshua allowed me to go. He said that I had to fulfill my wifely duties which included the grocery shopping." Theresa let out a slight laugh. "I suppose he never expected that somebody would become attracted to me and pursue me romantically."

"I don't believe that for one second," Fox joked. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

Theresa's cheeks turned crimson at Fox's words. "Thank you, but I meant that he didn't expect someone to approach me in a grocery store when I was wearing a wedding ring. Anyway," she continued her story. "He always did his shopping on Tuesday. Joshua figured that fewer people would be there during the week so I also did my shopping on Tuesday. We ran into each other, literally, in the cereal aisle."

Fox smiled as he saw the expression on Theresa's face as she became lost in her memories.

_Theresa kept her head down as she pushed the shopping cart through the aisle. She stopped in front of the corn flakes._

_She felt a slight jolt as another cart crashed into her own. "I'm so sorry," a masculine voice asserted. "I am in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going."_

_Theresa raised her eyes and stared at one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. His hair was the color of the clear night sky and his eyes were the deepest shade of green. She gasped as she felt his hand brush her leg as he bent down to pick up the cereal box she had dropped. "T-that's okay," she stammered._

_"Hi, I'm Gregory Lerner," he said extending his hand. "But you can call me Greg."_

_Theresa politely smiled as she reluctantly accepted his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Theresa."_

_"Well, Theresa, as an apology, how about I buy you a cup of coffee."_

_"I'm married," she stated as she tried to maneuver her cart out of the aisle._

_"I asked to have coffee with you, not jump into bed. I just wanted to apologize for running into you like that."_

_"That's not necessary," Theresa muttered as she lowered her head once again. "I have to go now."_

_"See you around," he shouted after her._

"And I saw him quite often. He would always be at the grocery store when I arrived. He followed me with his cart and tried to start up conversations with me. I did my best to resist his charms, but..."

_"We've been shopping together for three months and I don't even know your last name," Gregory said._

_"Dersky," she stated coolly. "And we haven't been shopping together."_

_"Ouch!" he declared as he clutched his chest. "I'm hurt you would say that."_

_Theresa smiled at his behavior. "Greg," she said seriously. "Why do you keep trying to bond with me?"_

_"Because you look like the kind of person who could use a friend."_

_Theresa ceased her movements at those words. "I really could use a friend," she murmured sadly. "But I don't think that's possible."_

_Gregory took Theresa's hand. "She speaks! In celebration of this break through, I propose that you let me buy you a cup of coffee."_

_Before Theresa was able to protest, Gregory dragged Theresa out of the store and into a nearby coffee shop._

"We became friends quickly. I would go to the store and meet Greg. We would shop together and discuss everything except the one thing that mattered."

"And what was that?" Fox asked as he noticed the pained expression on Theresa's face.

"Joshua," she stated quietly. "That is until..." Theresa's features hardened as memories of Joshua plagued her thoughts. "It was after a really bad beating. Gregory noticed the bruises on my body."

_"Oh my god! What happened to you?"_

_"Nothing," Theresa lied._

_"Nothing? I thought you knew me better than that. Those marks don't look like nothing to me."_

_"I fell."_

_"And I'm the Easter bunny. Tell me the truth. Did your husband do this to you?"_

_Theresa desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Please, don't pressure me. He didn't mean to hit me."_

_"He doesn't deserve you," he screamed. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman who could get any man she wanted. Why do you stay with a man that hurts you?"_

_Theresa nervously laughed as she felt the eyes of other customers wash over her. "Because he is my husband and he loves me. And you're wrong. Remember I told you before, I was unable to get Ethan. And I dropped out of college. I'm pathetic. I'm lucky that Joshua wanted to marry me."_

_"Don't sell yourself short. Ethan was a fool for giving you up. And just because you're not college educated doesn't automatically make you an idiot. You and I have had intelligent conversations. You know more than some of my Ivy League educated friends."_

_"You're just saying that."_

_Gregory responded by placing a soft kiss on Theresa's lips. "I wouldn't associate with you if I thought that you weren't worthy of my attention. I think you are very special."_

Fox looked at Theresa and felt his heart breaking. "Ethan made you feel unworthy, didn't he?"

"It was difficult for me to believe that I was desirable to other men. Joshua made me believe that men only wanted me because I was beautiful." Theresa shook her head in disgust. "He was the one who convinced me to drop out of college, you know. He was supposed to be tutoring me in economics. Instead he told me that it was hopeless. He said that I should drop out of school, find a man to provide for me, and become a faithful wife."

Fox took Theresa's hand and held it. "Why did you listen to him? You were great when you worked for Crane Industries."

Theresa shook her head. "Yes, but people won't hire you unless you have a degree. And the courses were harder than I expected them to be. When I asked for his help, he agreed. But it was no use; I just did not do well on the tests in that class."

"But that was one class."

"I never felt good enough. It was just more proof that it wasn't meant to be. Joshua was right to tell me to give up."

Fox shook his head in dissent. "He wanted to control you. He knew how smart you were but he also knew how vulnerable you were. He used your insecurities against you."

"Fox," she cried.

"After he gained power over your academic future, he wormed his way into your romantic life, didn't he?" Fox questioned.

"Yes," Theresa responded. "He told me that he thought I was beautiful. He promised that he would always take care of me."

Fox took Theresa into his arms and soothingly rubbed her back. "That's all you ever wanted, isn't it? Someone to love and take care of you."

Theresa buried her head into Fox's chest. She breathed in his scent and felt an overwhelming calmness come over her. "Yes," she whispered. "But he turned my dream into a nightmare."

"When you tried to assert your independence, he used violence to keep his command over you."

"And I allowed him to do that," Theresa stated bluntly. "And because of that, Gregory is dead."

Fox looked into Theresa's eyes. "It's not your fault."

"I know," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I still blame myself anyway. There is so much that you don't know."

"Then tell me," he pleaded.

"I can't. I promised myself that I would never go back there. It's just too painful."

'But keeping it bottled up inside is making you miserable,' he thought as he continued to hold Theresa. 'And I'm going to help you.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only one more chapter left!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of the characters that you recognize.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Theresa shifted nervously in her seat. She looked at the man in front of her and felt her heart flutter. She knew he was trying to help her but she still wanted to run and hide. If she thought she could get away with pretending that nothing was wrong all together she would have but her therapist wouldn't let her ignore the pain that seemed to be consuming her. A part of her welcomed the pain for it made her feel __**alive**__ but the bigger part of her just wanted to escape. Esc__ape her memories, her feelings her__ life. Her therapist was so determined to free her from her past but she didn't want to be free because freedom meant accepting that she had lost both her daughter and Gregory, freedom meant accepting her family once more and laying her heart on the line, freedom meant happiness. And she didn't deserve to be happy, not after what she had done to Gregory or rather what she hadn't done. If she had been stronger, fought harder Joshua wouldn't have hurt Gregory. He'd died trying to protect her because she'd been too __**weak**__ to stand up to the man who'd been determined to control her life._

Fox paced Julian's study as he waited for Theresa's arrival. "Where is she?" he wondered aloud. 'I hope she hasn't changed her mind about meeting me here,' he thought as he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Theresa emerged in the doorway looking stunning. She wore a crisp white blouse that contrasted her dark tresses. Her floral print pants added that touch of femininity that caused Fox to do a double take. "You look amazing," he mouthed.

Theresa felt her cheeks grow hot. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she added as she examined his attire. He accented his blond hair with an orange shirt and a simple pair of denim jeans. "Why did you insist upon seeing me here?"

"I know you've been having a hard time and I wanted to do something to help you lift your mood," he replied as he unveiled a stack of dishes from under a sheet.

Theresa stared at him wide eyed. "You thought buying me dishes would put me in a better mood? What happened to flowers and chocolates and diamonds?" she teased and Fox felt his cheeks darken with a rosy hue.

"The dishes aren't a gift. They're for you to break. My sisters are huge fans of soap operas, especially Guiding Light."

"Uh-huh," Theresa responded. "Your sisters."

"Yes, my sisters," Fox said ignoring the underlying implication. "Anyway, there was this one episode where a character was traumatized by someone that she cared for deeply."

"Marina and Ben," Theresa stated knowingly.

"Yea," Fox said shaking his head in approval. "Well, her friend knew that she was holding back her anger and convinced her to let it all out by throwing plates." Fox handed Theresa a piece of the bone china. "Here."

"Fox, do you really believe that throwing a few plates on the floor is going to wash away years of abuse? That a temper tantrum is going to magically make me forget the pain Joshua inflicted upon me? That letting out my anger and frustration is going to make me **whole**?" she cried achingly.

"No, I don't. But keeping your feelings pent up isn't helping you either. Go ahead, throw some of the dishes. Breaking things always makes me feel better when I can't get my hands on whatever it is that's tearing me to pieces," he replied and Theresa stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"_Go ahead. Theresa, break a few dishes. Break all the dishes if you want but that's not going to change anything. You won't get rid of your guilt that easily. Because we both know who's to blame for your losses don't we_?" Joshua's voice tormented.

"Damn you, I'm not to blame, I'm not," she cried grabbing a plate and throwing it against the wall. "I hate you Joshua. I hate you for hurting me. I hate you for killing Gregory." The satisfying thud made her feel better so she continued to throw the dishes until the floor was littered with glass and then she collapsed against the wall, heart wrenching sobs shaking her slender shoulders.

Fox kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I hate myself..." she finally admitted. Fox made no reply and finally Theresa's tears abated. Raising her head she looked into Fox's eyes and for an inexplicable reason her heart began to pound. As if some magnetic force were bringing their lips together, she inched her head closer to his and Fox mimicked her until their heads were barely an inch apart. Slowly, as if he were afraid of scaring her, Fox pressed his mouth to hers and a shiver of awareness tingled down both their spines. Reacting on instinct Theresa opened her mouth and Fox took immediate advantage by deepening the kiss. They were so engrossed in one another, they didn't hear the library door open.

"What's going on in here?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

Startled, Theresa and Fox broke their embrace. Theresa lifted her head and was immediately met with Julian Crane's angry eyes. Fear began to overtake her body as she imagined Joshua's massive hands taking out his vexations on her. Without thinking, she jumped up and ran out of the room.

Fox stood to go after her but was stopped by his father. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Theresa and I were having a discussion."

Frowning, Julian looked at the condition of his private study. Expensive china rested in pieces on the floor, furniture had been toppled, and paper was scattered throughout the area. "Since when does having a conversation include destroying an entire room?" Without giving his son time to answer, he began to tidy up his library. "Next time you have a spat with your girlfriend, take it upstairs."

"She's not my girlfriend," Fox protested. "And we weren't having a fight. She was venting her frustrations."

"Whatever was going on, take it elsewhere next time you decide to help her 'vent'." Julian gave him a look that told Fox that he better help or he would regret it later on.

The setting sun gave the Crane Estate an orange glow, sending a cascade of shadows upon the house and into the gardens. But Theresa didn't notice, nor did she care. Her mind assiduously repeated the events that just occurred. The dishes, her sudden outburst of anger, the kiss. Oh god, that kiss. The softness of his lips, the comfort of his arms, the fire in her belly. A passion so fierce, a fire so intense, a feeling so familiar. And it sacred her. More than leaving Harmony, more than coming back, even more than Joshua himself.

Approaching footsteps didn't rouse Theresa from her reverie. Neither did the sound of her own name. It was the simple contact of his hand on her shoulder that caused her to stir. She flinched at his touch, not a frightened shiver, but a timid one. The kind that comes from being startled out of deep thought.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, afraid to look at her. "Julian was angry at me, not you. He didn't mean anything against you."

"I hate you," she uttered, vulnerability laced in her voice.

"I said I was sorry," he begged. "You have to understand that I was only trying to help you. I didn't ex. . . ."

"Stop," she interrupted him. "That's not why I despise you right now," she said forcing him to look into her eyes. "I..." she began, the words being choked back by the tears that threatened to fall. Taking his hand with her own, she placed it over her left breast as she spoke. "Do you feel that?" she nearly screamed at him. "Do you feel how fast my heart is beating? How the thumping seems to grow stronger as your fingers burn against my skin? That is why I hate you," she stated with an unknown fear in her voice. "And that is why I think that I'm falling in love with you."

Fox continued to stare into her eyes as she laid her heart on the line. For the first time since her arrival back in Harmony, he saw a woman unafraid to show her insecurities, but at the same time he still saw that little girl, terrified to let anyone in.

Theresa looked at him and sighed as he said nothing. She felt as if her entire body was about to explode from the confession. He didn't feel the same way about her. "I don't know what I'm saying," she whispered through clenched teeth, desperate to not allow Fox to see her cry over him. "I think you just remind me so much of Gregory."

"No," he finally managed to choke out when reality finally sank in. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as the words he waited five years to hear fell from Theresa's lips. She loved him. Him, Nicholas Foxworth Crane. An instant attraction, he had fallen in love with her the first time he kissed her. Rejecting women before they became too committed, he remained stolid as the years passed with her absence, pretending that he didn't notice the emptiness in his soul. But that day, as he watched her reunite with her family that familiar feeling crept back into his heart. And he was determined to put a smile on her face. "I love you. I always have."

Theresa managed a small smile as his eyes looked directly into her soul. Without uttering another word, she pulled his face closer to her own and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Please say that again," she whimpered.

"I love you."

_Theresa stood on the wharf and looked out at the water. She took a deep breath and turned to leave. She enjoyed taking walks. It was the only way she was able to forget her problems. She continued to stroll through Harmony, memories flooding her mind as she saw places where she and Ethan spent time together. She suddenly found herself at the bluffs, overlooking the town. She was surprised to see how quiet it was up there. She was ready to leave when she heard a rustling sound behind her. A man appeared with a sinister smile. He was wearing sun glasses and a hat, but she recognized him immediately. "Joshua!" she screamed. But it was too late as two large hands shoved her over the cliff. Theresa felt herself fall into the abyss below. _

_She landed on the cold, wet ground with a thud. Her body ached as she pulled herself off the earth. She felt a trickle of blood run down her back. She shivered as a cold breeze passed over her damp skin. She tilted her head upward and stared in horror at the distance she had fallen. She realized that the only way out was up and she started to make her way from the bottom. As she was climbing she heard a familiar voice call out to her._

"_Theresa, I'll help you. Just follow the sound of my voice; it will lead you to safety."_

_Theresa listened to Greg and climbed in the direction of his voice. As she made her way to the top, her foot got caught on a ledge. As she tried to free herself, she let go of the edge and fell back down, even farther into the darkness._ _She closed her, preparing herself to hit ground. But when she reopened her eyes, she realized she had not fallen again. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrap around her body and pull her to the cliff's edge._

_She looked up to see Greg's eyes change from jade to chocolate, his hair lighten and his facial features morph into those of Fox's. "Don't worry," he whispered into her hair. "Everything is going to be okay. I've got you."_

Theresa opened her eyes as the morning sun filtered through her window, its warmth coursing through her entire body. For the first time since her father had left when she was just a child, she woke up smiling. But her mind remained plagued by the thought of telling Fox the truth. The truth about a child she never had a chance to love. But she would cross that bridge when she got there. Little did she know that the time would come sooner rather than later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I intentionally left the ending open like that. I was planning to write a sequel that explored Fox and Theresa's relationship as a couple but never got around to writing it. If anyone is interested in reading it, I might be enticed to write it but no promises.


End file.
